Fallen Angel
by Bluddy Begh Hid
Summary: Meg, Erik story. There will be sexual innuendo, violence, and lots of drama. Lots of OC's. Enjoy. I'm sorry I do not update quickly.
1. Meg

(Yep, I know waaaaay too many Meg/Erik stories begin like this on here, but hey, it's like obvious that they would meet at this point!)

I stood up and surveyed my surroundings before picking up mask once again. It was ivory and smooth. I glided my hand along the inside of it thinking about the face that had been wearing it only about an hour ago. That dreadful, disgusting, loathsome… sad face. It'd been obvious from far away how horrified he was when Christine had introduced the world to the ghost behind the mask. No, the _man_ behind the mask. I knew they said he was a simply of a spectral shade… a phantom, a spirit, a ghost. But no. I knew he was a man… And, I wanted to meet this man, this _murderer_ face to face. And I would. I knew I could manage. He couldn't scare me off if he hit me, I'd stand my ground. He wouldn't hurt me though… I knew how much pain he was in, he wouldn't hurt me, he'd probably just tell me to leave. But I wouldn't. I'd stay, as long as I possibly could.

I took a step back into the shivering water and tried to retrace my steps here. I was sure there must be gaps in the lake, and I was not a strong swimmer, I'd almost drowned two years ago in a river, I never wanted to repeat that experience. So I inched slowly along. At one point I tripped and got soaking wet, which was a problem, as it got darker, it got colder, so the moment I managed out of the water I curled up in a little ball against the wall.

"What are you doing here Giry?" I looked up and spun around. The fire down the hall was enough to make out the figure of a man. A well built, but terribly disfigured man. I could remember the face easy enough. It was something that could embed itself in one's brain. The skull, the brain… You could see the veins running through his face. It was disgusting, but more than horror, I had felt pity. He swirled his cape and took a step closer. I could hear him breathe. "I said… what are you doing her?"

"I…I…" Come to think about it, what was I doing here? "I have come to help you." He scoffed.

"Looks to me like you are the one needing help." He growled. "The only thing I need is my mask. I know you have it." I looked at the mask in my hand and reached it up so he could take from me which he did. He snatched it quickly, and I could see him put it on.

"Please? Let me stay…?" he looked over angrily and grunted at me. I didn't want anything special, just to be friends, he needed a friend, worse then almost any person I'd met. And I'd met a lot of people. And a lot of men who would want nothing more than me to stay at their house overnight. Erik wasn't like that though. He didn't want me, let alone my body. I'd convince him to let me stay though…or, I could just follow him. So that is what I did.

"I'm leaving now Giry, stay away or I will hurt you." His words did not phase me. I followed. He turned back to me. "What are you doing. Go up to your mother and leave me be!"

"Maman does not want me. She is likely mad at me, she will not care what I do."

"Yes but I care what you do, I care that you remove yourself from my presence." I shook my head and he cursed and turned around. I kept behind him about two paces. The darker it got, the closer I walked. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me quicker and plopped me in the boat. I wished I'd seen this boat earlier. I might not be soaked to the skin and freezing had I. When we reached the actual lair I stayed in the boat for several seconds after he'd got up.

"Do you want a change of clothes or not?" His question startled me and I looked up. He was holding a pale blue dress. I nodded quickly, got up and took it. He pointed to a curtain and told me I could change behind it. It fit just fine. A little small around my chest, but other than that it simply hugged my curves, which by feeling the material, I supposed that it was on purpose. It made me a little uncomfortable, I didn't know why, it just did. He turned and looked at me. I watched him scan my body appreciatively and then turn quickly.

"Does it fit alright?"

"Yes Monsieur." I nodded and sat down.

"The peacock bed in there is for your use." He motioned to a little chamber and I saw the bed.

"Thank you Monsieur."

"Erik." I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "My name is Erik if you don't mind."

"Thank you… Erik." I nodded and went to sleep.


	2. Surprises

Christine smiled and wrapped her arms around Erik. I shuddered in disgust. I never wanted to be with a man again. One had hurt me, badly. I'd planned on my first time to be with a lover, husband specifically. But no, I was raped. And worse than that I was now carrying. So was Christine, only she was a happy mother-to-be with Erik's child. I don't know why she came back, but she chose to. She was in love with him…

I don't want to say that I am too. But, I have feelings for him. Strong feelings. I want to be held by him the way he holds her. Gently and sweetly. He'd never hold me like that.

Erik was recovering from a bullet wound. Raoul had shot him. But, from what we know, Christine killed him out of anger. Raoul is rather smart, I'll give him that, he very well could have faked his death, but I don't think he is that good at thinking ahead. Erik gives me vocal lessons in exchange for me to bring them food, soap, clothes, and other things they may want or need. Christine is due in a month, I'm only a month a long, no one assumes anything. Not even Maman.

"Here, I brought the things you'll need this month." I smiled and sat the bags down. Erik acknowledged me with a humph and Christine stood with a little effort and came and hugged me, thanking me profusely. I don't like her while she's pregnant. She's annoying.

"Oh, Meg, you don't know how much I appreciate you do you? No, you don't! I thank you very much. From the bottom of my soul!" _God, shut up._ I thought, she went blabbering on and even Erik looked like he was about to pound down on the organ with his forearms and cover his ears.

"Oh, no problem." I smiled cutting her off. She looked surprised, obviously forgot completely what she was talking about and proceeded to go on about something else. Erik started playing the notes in his head and Christine shut up and listened. He gave me a look of contempt and I shuffled out.

Really, I have no idea what I've done to receive that man's hatred but, I've got it. Ninety-nine percent of the fibers in his body loathe me. The other one tolerates me because Christine is technically my sister, and I lover her as if she was. She's childish, and naïve, and doesn't understand much of anything, but I love her all the more for being that way. I am a thinker, and a sarcastic woman at that. I'm short, but I have an ample bosom, blonde hair, and blue eyes and a very curvy body. Unlike most ballerinas. See, Christine is my opposite. She's tall, not well endowed when it comes to breasts, brunette, brown eyes, and a more boyish figure. But- she's a singer, and thus men like her more, they respect her more. She's not a member of the corps de ballet, she's a diva. And they love it.

I don't.


	3. Escapees

Everyone could hear the screams, I knew what it was. The baby was coming, and there was something wrong. Compelled to be by my sisters side, I escaped down by the Rue Scribe and made my way down the tunnels, after hooking up a horse to a buggy. Someone would find them, I knew it.

Maman was already down there, and she was holding Christine's hand telling her what a good job she'd done. Erik was pacing, the doctor was holding the blood covered baby in the nook of his arm. I stayed in my little corner and peered at them. Several police walked into the room and grabbed Erik by the arms. He cursed at them, tried to get away, then gave up. One grabbed the baby, whose genitals I could now clearly see as being a little girl, and yelled at another to go.

Christine pleaded. I hiked up my skirt and grabbed the little pistol from my garter. I kept it there, for fright some man might try to hurt me again. I walked solemnly into the room. Erik stared at me. Knowing the one who'd called them was the doctor I aimed and fired. He died on contact. The two men dropped Erik, and the other shoved the baby into Maman's arms crying-

"Let's get out of here before the blond blows us up as well! We will be back!" I stared at Erik and Christine. Erik grabbed me and hugged me in desperation for my saving his life.

"I have a horse hitched up to a buggy out back. Come, let's get you out of here. Erik move suddenly, and I flinched, my hands going straight to my lower belly. Everyone had seen, before I realized the deed had been done, and everyone knew what that protective gesture meant. I was carrying.

Maman gave me a look of total disgust, Christine smiled lightly, and Erik looked at me hands and grunted something about 'women' under his breath. Erik picked up Christine, Maman swaddled the little girl, and I took her into my arms and led them up into the night. Christine was placed into the buggy with her daughter in her arms and Erik jumped to the drivers seat.

"Wait, Erik!" She called exhaustedly. "Let's take Meg, I don't want them to get her… She'll be hung for her crime, and she's pregnant." Erik sighed.

"Margaurite! Get into this buggy right now!" I jumped in and sat beside Christine.

There was a look of relief on Maman's face as we drove away, and I can't say whether it was that I would be safe, or that she was glad to get rid of me, it could have easily been either.

The horse kept at a good canter, soft, so as not to tossle Christine around. But fast, so as to get away quickly. Erik seemed to know exactly where we were going, but I couldn't help but wonder where that might be. Christine and I gabbed for a while, and she named her daughter Evelina. A pretty name for a pretty girl. She was ivory and dark haired, not surprising considering her parents. She was soft to the touch and I fell asleep alongside Christine, Evelina in my arms.


End file.
